


A Hero of Pendragon

by Anonymous



Series: A Hero of Pendragon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION / Rowan goes into the forest and sexy times will eventually ensue.





	A Hero of Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Rowan  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Place of Birth: Buckton Village, Kingdom of Pendragon 
> 
> Occupation: Knight of the Order of Sir Galahad  
Rank: Knight  
Title: Sir Rowan, Knight of the Ravenwood 
> 
> Favorite Food: Apple Pie  
Likes: Animals  
Dislikes: Brigands 
> 
> A young man of common birth who dreams of greatness. He is a newly appointed knight, being the former squire to the late Sir Ravenwood and recently inherited his crumbling estate. Rowan’s desire is to become a hero. The only question is whether or not he will use any means necessary. 
> 
> Of all the knights in the order, Rowan is the deepest sleeper.

This is just some placeholder text for now because I am redoing this series. Expect lots of filth and lots of weird magic and maybe some eventually politics, idk. 

Either way, Rowan is Super Fucked.


End file.
